Small AC motors using salient poles to facilitate machine winding are well know, particularly in the construction of synchronous or stepping type motors. The stator cores are generally constructed of laminations stamped from magnetic steel sheet, a stack of the laminations then being riveted, bonded, or welded into a unitary core. Wire coils are then wound on the individual poles by passing the turns of the coils through the slots between the poles. Some type of insulation is provided between the core and the wire coils to electrically isolate the windings from the steel core. Insulation has been generally provided by wrapping tape around the poles before winding the coils on the poles. Slot liners made of "fish" paper or other insulating material has also been used. However, for the smaller motors where space is at a premium, it has been the practice to coat the surfaces of the core with a fluidized insulating material. This is done by dipping the stack of laminations, after they have been joined together as a unit, into the fluidized insulating material, allowing the insulating material to cure into a solid protective layer, and then removing the insulating material from the pole faces and other surfaces of the core in which the metal of the core needs to be exposed. In addition to being a cumbersome process for applying insulation, the fluidized insulation tends to break down, particularly at the sharp edges, such as at edges of the poles where the wires of the coils pass around the end of the poles in going out one slot and into the adjacent slot. The result has been that the assembled stators frequently fail to meet high voltage electrical breakdown tests of the electrical isolation between the wire coils and the core.